


How the Turn Tables

by accidentallyanoctopus



Category: Freaked! (1993)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brat! Ricky, First time anal, I can't believe I'm the first fic in the fandom why is it always me, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, They're both terrible people, Trans Male Character, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyanoctopus/pseuds/accidentallyanoctopus
Summary: Ricky and his bodyguard have a special relationship.





	How the Turn Tables

So, there was this….thing that Ricky and his bodyguard would do once in a while. Okay, more than once in a while. Actually, they would do it a lot. In back rooms and bathrooms, in cars and in private suites. The first time Wade suggested it, Ricky had been shocked by his bravado. Usually people either worshipped the ground he walked on or hurled insults at him from behind velvet ropes. But nobody was brave enough to just state what they wanted from him so clearly.

“If you’re that bored, we can always go into the back room and fuck,” he’d said.

Ricky told him he’d consider it, and to “give a guy some warning next time, jesus!” But there was something very attractive about the way Wade didn’t hide his intentions. And Ricky would be lying if he said he didn’t think his bodyguard was a little bit hot. Well, minus the mullet and the plaid shirts. Wade had this aura about him of clearly not giving a single fuck what anyone thought of him. Deep down, Ricky envied that kind of nonchalance.

When they actually did end up fucking, Ricky was quite surprised to find out Wade was transgender. He’d never have expected it from how masculine Wade was - not that trans guys didn’t have the same range of gender expression as other guys - but it wasn’t too bad of a thing. He could work with it, he was versatile enough, he had the range. And the hand in his hair and Wade’s growl of “suck me off already” were more than enough motivation.

Since then, the two have been having sex on the regular. “Stress-relief,” as Ricky claims it to be. And while Wade may be a perfectly obedient employee in the streets, he’s something quite different in the sheets. Behind closed doors, when it’s just the two of them, Wade becomes a stone-cold, commanding dom, and Ricky quickly learns that this means he’s Wade’s brat sub. Which isn’t a bad arrangement, it’s nice to have some of the pressure off his shoulders. It’s the whole keeping up his end of the bargain that sometimes makes for an uncomfortable and humiliating scene.

Like the time Wade tied Ricky’s arms behind his back and ordered him to remove his pants. Ricky struggled for almost fifteen minutes using every method he could to get Wade’s pants off, only to flop down on the floor and admit defeat. Then what does the guy do? Casually takes his pants off and laughs as Ricky screams in frustration. Yeah, he still sucked him off, all the teasing had made him horny as hell, but how embarrassing!

Tonight, they’re doing something special, though. They’re in one of Ricky’s apartments; the penthouse in Los Angeles, and tonight, Wade is going to fuck him in the ass for the first time. They had previously discussed how Ricky, despite having slept with several men, had never bottomed during anal sex before. And then Wade had propositioned that he might as well be the one to take Ricky’s anal virginity. He’ll admit that the notion seemed preposterous at first, but the more he thought about, the better the idea seemed. After all, he trusts Wade with his life. Why shouldn’t he trust him with his ass?

He’s on the bed waiting when Wade comes out of the bathroom, freshly showered, a towel wrapped around his waist. A towel which he immediately drops to reveal a strap-on cock and harness.

Ricky can’t help but whimper a little. It looks so big! How the hell is it gonna fit inside him?

“On your knees,” Wade says, pointing to the floor in front of him.

“But-”

“On. Your. Knees. Now.”

Ricky knows better than to make Wade repeat himself twice. He gets off the bed and walks over to him, sinking to his knees and opening his mouth. Wade takes his new dick in hand and ever so slowly places the tip of it on Ricky’s tongue.

“Suck.”

The cock tastes like his bodyguard’s cum, and the idea of Wade using it on himself in the shower is enough to make Ricky start to get hard. But it’s not enough to make him start sucking.

“I said. Suck.”

Wade grabs a handful of Ricky’s hair and twists, and yeah, that’s the signal he was waiting for. He sucks on Wade’s cock diligently, opening his mouth and throat more as Wade slowly feeds the length in, mirroring what’s going to eventually happen to his ass. Wade has his hand on the back of Ricky’s neck, guiding him, methodical and patient. It’s humiliating, being babied like this, as if he’s never done it before.

Once Wade’s cock is fully down his throat, however, Wade’s manner turns from gentle to incredibly rough. He begins to brutally facefuck Ricky, making him drool and gag and tears flow down his face. Ricky moans around him; this is what he wants, none of that patient, gentle shit. He doesn’t need to feel loved and taken care of, he needs to be controlled and used. His dick is rock-hard now, but he can’t reach down to touch it or he’ll lose his grip on Wade’s thighs and all of this will be over too soon.

But it still is over too soon, when Wade pulls back and surveys his handiwork. Ricky must look thoroughly debauched, because he nods in approval and walks over to the bed, patting the spot beside him.

“On the bed.”

“But I wasn’t done sucking you off!”

“I said. On the bed. Now.”

Ricky grins, and decides to push his luck.

“Make me, fucker.”

Wade’s movement is so fast Ricky barely sees him coming. In a blur of motion, Ricky is hauled onto the bed, his pants are removed, and he’s given a slap on the ass for his impertinence.

“You have quite the attitude for someone who was choking on my dick two minutes ago,” Wade growls. “I oughta beat your ass black and blue for that.”

Instead of punishment, however, Ricky’s rewarded with a lubed finger slowly pushing into him. All too slowly, Wade sets about opening him up, patiently adding more fingers and lube until Ricky is almost seizing with anticipation.

“Hurry it up already! I’m not gonna break! C'mon!”

Wade slaps him again.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Make me.”

Again, Wade’s movement is lighting fast. He wraps a hand around Ricky’s throat and pulls him back towards him. The pressure on his windpipe makes Ricky see stars, and he moans. Honestly, Wade can’t be rough enough with him. He just hopes his bodyguard doesn’t leave any visible bruises; he has to be on set the next day, after all.

“I’m not out here trying to tear your asshole in half,” Wade says. “Now keep quiet and let me do this.”

After what seems like an eternity, finally, fucking finally, Wade is done with the prep work. He casually wipes his hand on the silk bedsheets, which makes Ricky want to clobber him, but that’s before the head of Wade’s cock starts pushing into him. It’s so big, too big, even with all the preparation, and he’s shaking, biting his lip, gripping at the sheets.

“Relax. You’re clenching and that will only make this more uncomfortable for both of us.”

Ricky tries to relax. He takes deep breaths and closes his eyes, and gradually, it begins to feel a lot better. Especially when Wade’s dick rubs against something that makes arousal shoot up his spine like an electric shock. But again, he’s being too slow, too gentle.

That is until Wade is fully inside him. Ricky’s bodyguard hauls him up by his shoulders, pulls almost all the way out, and slams back into him. People on the street can probably hear the sound Ricky makes, but for once he doesn’t care, because Wade has made his mind go completely fucking blank. This is what he’s been needing for so long, and he needs more.

And Wade is more than happy to give him more, pounding into him with intense speed and ferocity. His chest is to Ricky’s back, one hand on his hip and the other on his chest, head over his shoulder, breathing heavily. Ricky can do absolutely nothing except hold onto the bed and beg for more, Wade, please, more, don’t stop, don’t fucking stop!

“Look at you,” Wade huffs in his ear. “God, you’re so perfect. My perfect little fucktoy.”

Ricky is getting close, but letting go to touch himself would, again, make this be all over too soon.

“Wade….I need….I can’t….”

Wade reaches down, takes him in hand, but doesn’t stroke, just holds his leaking erection. Ricky ruts against his palm and Wade laughs at how pathetic it probably looks. What a dick, what an asshole, what an absolute monster! How could Wade do this to him?

“C'mon, let me cum, I need to cum, Wade!”

“Tell me you’re mine.”

“Fuck you!”

Ricky is almost in tears.

“Do it.”

“I’m yours, okay? I’m fucking yours! Now let me cum!”

He nearly screams in ecstasy as Wade brings him to orgasm, his rough fist around Ricky’s cock, Wade’s own cock inside Ricky, still pounding away. It’s better than being drunk, better even than being high. This is going to become a real problem, he can already tell, but who cares?

Wade slowly pulls out of him, and steps back to admire his handiwork. Again, Ricky must look thoroughly debauched, because he hears the click of the harness being taken off and the creak of the mattress as Wade sits down.

“C'mere. I still haven’t gotten off yet.”

For once, Ricky doesn’t protest, just shoves his head between Wade’s legs and thanks him with his tongue. Wade has a handful of his hair in his fist, guiding him, grinding his wetness against Ricky’s face. He cums with a loud moan and a gush of fluid that drips down Ricky’s chin.

“So…” Wade says when they’ve parted for the final time. “I’m getting the idea that you enjoyed yourself?”

Ricky chuckles, a wave of exhaustion threatening to overtake him. “You may be right, pal.”

He flops down on the bed and reaches out to Wade, who accepts the offer of cuddles. Their legs tangle together, and Ricky buries his face in his bodyguard’s shoulder. Yeah, he doesn’t just like the things Wade does to him, but he’ll never tell.


End file.
